The present invention is directed to plant genetic engineering. In particular, it relates to new methods for altering plant mass (for instance organ size/mass) and fertility in plants.
Control of organ mass/size and fertility in plants is a significant goal in commercial agriculture. Plant shoot vegetative organs and/or structures (e.g. leaves, stems and tubers), roots, flowers and floral organs and/or structures (e.g. bracts, sepals, petals, stamens, carpels, anthers and ovules), seed (including embryo, endosperm, and seed coat) and fruit (the mature ovary) are the harvested product of numerous agronomically-important crop plants. Therefore the ability to manipulate the size/mass of these organs/structures through genetic control would be an important agricultural tool. Similarly, induction of sterility in plants is useful in limiting plant pollination and reproduction until it is economically desirable. For example, male sterile plants are often desirable in crops where hybrid vigor increases yield.
The intrinsic plant organ size is determined genetically, although it can be altered greatly by environment signals (e.g. growth conditions). In general, larger organs consist of larger numbers of cells. Since neither cell migration nor cell death plays a major role during plant development, the number of cells in plant organs depends on cell proliferation. Precise regulation of cell proliferation is also necessary for proper development of reproductive organs that make plants fertile. While some basic research has identified genes involved in plant organ development and fertility, little is known about genetic control of cell proliferation or its link to organogenesis including organ size/mass control and fertility in plants. Therefore an important goal is to understand the connection between genes that control organogenesis and genes that control cell proliferation. A great deal of basic research has shown that the components (e.g., cyclin dependent kinases, cyclins and their inhibitors) and mechanisms (e.g., regulation by phosphorylations, ubiquitin-mediated proteolysis) that control the cell cycle in yeast and animals are conserved in higher plants (Burssens, et al. Plant Physiol Biochem. 36:9-19 (1998)).
In Arabidopsis, the developing flower includes the ovule. Wild-type ovule development in Arabidopsis has been extensively analyzed (Robinson-Beers et al., Plant Cell 4:1237-1249 (1992); Modrusan, et al. Plant Cell. 6:333-349 (1994) and Schneitz et al., Plant J. 7:731-749 (1995)). A variety of mutations that affect ovule development have been identified (Klucher et al., Plant Cell 8:137-153 (1996); Elliott et al., Plant Cell. 8:155-168 (1996); Baker, et al., Genetics. 145:1109-1124 (1997); Robinson-Beers, et al., Plant Cell. 4:1237-1249 (1992); Modrusan et al. Plant Cell. 6:333-349 (1994); Ray, A., et al. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 91:5761-5765 (1994); Lang, et al., Genetics 137:1101-1110 (1994); Leon-Kloosterziel Plant Cell. 6:385-392 (1994); Gaiser et al., Plant Cell 7:333-345 (1995)), and some of them have been found that specifically affect patterns of cell division (Schneitz, et al. Development. 124:1367-1376 (1997)). Of those, several genes have been cloned; AINTEGUMENTA (ANT) (Klucher et al. Plant Cell. 8:137-153 (1996); Elliott et al., Plant Cell. 8:155-168 (1996)), AGAMOUS, (Yanofsky et al., Nature. 346:35-39 (1990); Bowman et al., Plant Cell. 3:749-758 (1991)), SUPERMAN (Sakai et al., Nature. 378:199-203 (1995)). Because these genes are expressed and function not only in developing ovules but also in various developing organs, analysis of these mutations and genes has provided general information about the control of cell proliferation during plant development.
In spite of the recent progress in defining the genetic control of plant cell proliferation, little progress has been reported in the identification and analysis of genes effecting agronomically important traits such as organ mass/size, fertility and the like through regulating cell proliferation. Characterization of such genes would allow for the genetic engineering of plants with a variety of desirable traits. The present invention addresses these and other needs.
The present invention provides methods for modulating cell proliferation and thus cell number in plants by modulating ANT activity in plants. Typically, the methods comprise modulating the expression of ANT in plants and selecting for plants with altered size/mass, fertility, or both. In some preferred embodiments, the ANT activity is increased and plants with increased cell proliferation and thus increased cell number are selected. One method for modulating ANT expression is by introducing into a plant an expression cassette containing a heterologous ANT nucleic acid operably linked to a promoter. Examples of possible ANT nucleic acids that can be used include the nucleic acids shown in SEQ ID NO:1 and SEQ ID NO:4. Other examples include nucleic acids that encode the polypeptides shown in either SEQ ID NO:2 or SEQ ID NO:5.
The plant promoters used in the methods of the invention are not critical to the invention. The promoter can be constitutive, inducible or specific for an organ, tissue, or cell. In some embodiments a promoter from an ANT gene, e.g. SEQ ID NO: 3, is used. Expression of the ANT nucleic acids of the invention can be directed to any desired organ, tissue, or cell in the plant. In some preferred embodiments of the invention, the promoter directs expression of the ANT nucleic acid in shoot vegetative organs/structures, such as leaf, stem and tuber. In other preferred embodiments, the promoter directs expression of the ANT nucleic acid in roots. In other preferred embodiments, the promoter directs expression of the ANT nucleic acid in flowers or floral organs/structures, such as bracts, sepals, petals, stamens, carpels, anthers and ovules. In different embodiments, the promoter directs expression of the ANT nucleic acid in seeds (e.g. embryo, endosperm, and seed coat) or fruit.
In another embodiment of the invention, a heterologous gene is expressed in meristematic tissue of a plant by introducing into a plant an expression cassette containing an ANT promoter operably linked to a heterologous polynucleotide. In a preferred embodiment of this invention, the ANT promoter is shown in SEQ ID NO:3.
The invention also provides isolated nucleic acid molecules comprising an ANT nucleic acid that specifically hybridizes to SEQ ID NO: 4, which is isolated from Brassica napus. 
Definitions
The phrase xe2x80x9cnucleic acid sequencexe2x80x9d refers to a single or double-stranded polymer of deoxyribonucleotide or ribonucleotide bases read from the 5xe2x80x2 to the 3xe2x80x2 end. It includes chromosomal DNA, self-replicating plasmids, infectious polymers of DNA or RNA and DNA or RNA that performs a primarily structural role.
The term xe2x80x9cpromoterxe2x80x9d refers to regions or sequence located upstream and/or downstream from the start of transcription and which are involved in recognition and binding of RNA polymerase and other proteins to initiate transcription. A xe2x80x9cplant promoterxe2x80x9d is a promoter capable of initiating transcription in plant cells.
The term xe2x80x9cplantxe2x80x9d includes whole plants, shoot vegetative organs/structures (e.g. leaves, stems and tubers), roots, flowers and floral organs/structures (e.g. bracts, sepals, petals, stamens, carpels, anthers and ovules), seed (including embryo, endosperm, and seed coat) and fruit (the mature ovary), plant tissue (e.g. vascular tissue, ground tissue, and the like) and cells (e.g. guard cells, egg cells, trichomes and the like), and progeny of same. The class of plants which can be used in the method of the invention is generally as broad as the class of higher and lower plants amenable to transformation techniques, including angiosperms (monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous plants), gymnosperms, ferns, and multicellular algae. It includes plants of a variety of ploidy levels, including aneuploid, polyploid, diploid, haploid and hemizygous.
xe2x80x9cIncreased or enhanced ANT activity or expression of the ANT genexe2x80x9d refers to an augmented change in ANT activity. Examples of such increased activity or expression include the following. ANT activity or expression of the ANT gene is increased above the level of that in wild-type, non-transgenic control plants (i.e. the quantity of ANT activity or expression of the ANT gene is increased). ANT activity or expression of the ANT gene is in an organ, tissue or cell where it is not normally detected in wild-type, non-transgenic control plants (i.e. spatial distribution of ANT activity or expression of the ANT gene is increased). ANT activity or expression is increased when ANT activity or expression of the ANT gene is present in an organ, tissue or cell for a longer period than in a wild-type, non-transgenic controls (i.e. duration of ANT activity or expression of the ANT gene is increased).
A polynucleotide sequence is xe2x80x9cheterologous toxe2x80x9d an organism or a second polynucleotide sequence if it originates from a foreign species, or, if from the same species, is modified from its original form. For example, a promoter operably linked to a sequence which is not naturally associated with the promoter (e.g. a genetically engineered coding sequence or an allele from a different ecotype or variety).
A polynucleotide xe2x80x9cexogenous toxe2x80x9d an individual plant is a polynucleotide which is introduced into the plant by any means other than by a sexual cross. Examples of means by which this can be accomplished are described below, and include Agrobacterium-mediated transformation, biolistic methods, electroporation, and the like. Such a plant containing the exogenous nucleic acid is referred to here as a T1 (e.g. in Arabidopsis by vacuum infiltration) or R0 (for plants regenerated from transformed cells in vitro) generation transgenic plant. Transgenic plants that arise from sexual cross or by selfing are descendants of such a plant.
An xe2x80x9cANT nucleic acidxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cANT polynucleotide sequencexe2x80x9d of the invention is a subsequence or full length polynucleotide sequence (SEQ ID NO:1) which, encodes a polypeptide (SEQ ID NO:2) and its complement, as described, for instance, by Klucher et al., Plant Cell 8:137-153 (1996) and Elliott et al., Plant Cell. 8:155-168 (1996) (see, also, GenBank Accession Nos. U40256 and U41339). SEQ ID NO:4, which encodes SEQ ID NO:5, represents another xe2x80x9cANT nucleic acidxe2x80x9d from Brassica. ANT gene products of the invention are characterized by the presence of an AP2 domain, first identified in AP2, this motif is characterized by a region of approximately 60-70 amino acid residues with a highly conserved core region with the capacity to form an amphipathic xcex1-helix and/or to bind DNA (Jofuku et al., Plant Cell 6:1211-1225 (1994); Ohme-Takagi and Shinshi, Plant Cell 7: 173-182 (1995). The full length ANT protein contains two AP2 domains (amino acids 281 to 357 and from 383 to 451 of SEQ ID NO:2) and a linker region (amino acids 358 to 382), and the homology to other AP2 domain proteins is restricted to this region. An ANT polynucleotide of the invention typically comprises a coding sequence at least about 30-40 nucleotides to about 2500 nucleotides in length, usually less than about 3000 nucleotides in length. Usually the ANT nucleic acids of the invention are from about 100 to about 5000 nucleotides, often from about 500 to about 3000 nucleotides in length.
In the case of both expression of transgenes and inhibition of endogenous genes (e.g., by antisense, or co-suppression) one of skill will recognize that the inserted polynucleotide sequence need not be identical, but may be only xe2x80x9csubstantially identicalxe2x80x9d to a sequence of the gene from which it was derived. As explained below, these substantially identical variants are specifically covered by the term ANT nucleic acid.
In the case where the inserted polynucleotide sequence is transcribed and translated to produce a functional polypeptide, one of skill will recognize that because of codon degeneracy a number of polynucleotide sequences will encode the same polypeptide. These variants are specifically covered by the terms xe2x80x9cANT nucleic acidxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cANT polynucleotidexe2x80x9d and their equivalents. In addition, the terms specifically include those full length sequences substantially identical (determined as described below) with an ANT polynucleotide sequence and that encode proteins that retain the function of the ANT polypeptide (e.g., resulting from conservative substitutions of amino acids in the ANT polypeptide).
The term xe2x80x9caltered fertilityxe2x80x9d includes any transient or permanent alteration of fecundity including inducing sterility as well as altered initiation of floral development (e.g., flowering time). Sterility can be caused, inter alia, by disruption of pollen development, dehiscence (i.e. male sterility), by disruption of ovule development (i.e. female sterility), or by disruption of pollination/fertilization processes caused by abnormal development of male/female organs (e. g. stigmatic papillae, transmitting tissue of septum). Flowering time is the developmental time or stage when a plant initiates and produces floral tissue.
Two nucleic acid sequences or polypeptides are said to be xe2x80x9cidenticalxe2x80x9d if the sequence of nucleotides or amino acid residues, respectively, in the two sequences is the same when aligned for maximum correspondence as described below. The terms xe2x80x9cidenticalxe2x80x9d or percent xe2x80x9cidentity,xe2x80x9d in the context of two or more nucleic acids or polypeptide sequences, refer to two or more sequences or subsequences that are the same or have a specified percentage of amino acid residues or nucleotides that are the same, when compared and aligned for maximum correspondence over a comparison window, as measured using one of the following sequence comparison algorithms or by manual alignment and visual inspection. When percentage of sequence identity is used in reference to proteins or peptides, it is recognized that residue positions that are not identical often differ by conservative amino acid substitutions, where amino acids residues are substituted for other amino acid residues with similar chemical properties (e.g., charge or hydrophobicity) and therefore do not change the functional properties of the molecule. Where sequences differ in conservative substitutions, the percent sequence identity may be adjusted upwards to correct for the conservative nature of the substitution. Means for making this adjustment are well known to those of skill in the art. Typically this involves scoring a conservative substitution as a partial rather than a full mismatch, thereby increasing the percentage sequence identity. Thus, for example, where an identical amino acid is given a score of 1 and a non-conservative substitution is given a score of zero, a conservative substitution is given a score between zero and 1. The scoring of conservative substitutions is calculated according to, e.g., the algorithm of Meyers and Miller, Computer Applic. Biol. Sci. 4:11-17 (1988) e.g., as implemented in the program PC/GENE (Intelligenetics, Mountain View, Calif. USA).
The phrase xe2x80x9csubstantially identical,xe2x80x9d in the context of two nucleic acids or polypeptides, refers to sequences or subsequences that have at least 60%, preferably 80%, most preferably 90-95% nucleotide or amino acid residue identity when aligned for maximum correspondence over a comparison window as measured using one of the following sequence comparison algorithms or by manual alignment and visual inspection. This definition also refers to the complement of a test sequence, which has substantial sequence or subsequence complementarity when the test sequence has substantial identity to a reference sequence.
For sequence comparison, typically one sequence acts as a reference sequence, to which test sequences are compared. When using a sequence comparison algorithm, test and reference sequences are entered into a computer, subsequence coordinates are designated, if necessary, and sequence algorithm program parameters are designated. Default program parameters can be used, or alternative parameters can be designated. The sequence comparison algorithm then calculates the percent sequence identities for the test sequences relative to the reference sequence, based on the program parameters.
A xe2x80x9ccomparison windowxe2x80x9d, as used herein, includes reference to a segment of any one of the number of contiguous positions selected from the group consisting of from 20 to 600, usually about 50 to about 200, more usually about 100 to about 150 in which a sequence may be compared to a reference sequence of the same number of contiguous positions after the two sequences are optimally aligned. Methods of alignment of sequences for comparison are well-known in the art. Optimal alignment of sequences for comparison can be conducted, e.g., by the local homology algorithm of Smith and Waterman, Adv. Appl. Math. 2:482 (1981), by the homology alignment algorithm of Needleman and Wunsch, J. Mol. Biol. 48:443 (1970), by the search for similarity method of Pearson and Lipman, Proc. Nat""l. Acad. Sci. USA 85:2444 (1988), by computerized implementations of these algorithms (GAP, BESTFIT, FASTA, and TFASTA in the Wisconsin Genetics Software Package, Genetics Computer Group, 575 Science Dr., Madison, Wis.), or by manual alignment and visual inspection.
One example of a useful algorithm is PILEUP. PILEUP creates a multiple sequence alignment from a group of related sequences using progressive, pairwise alignments to show relationship and percent sequence identity. It also plots a tree or dendogram showing the clustering relationships used to create the alignment. PILEUP uses a simplification of the progressive alignment method of Feng and Doolittle, J. Mol. Evol. 35:351-360 (1987). The method used is similar to the method described by Higgins and Sharp, CABIOS 5:151-153 (1989). The program can align up to 300 sequences, each of a maximum length of 5,000 nucleotides or amino acids. The multiple alignment procedure begins with the pairwise alignment of the two most similar sequences, producing a cluster of two aligned sequences. This cluster is then aligned to the next most related sequence or cluster of aligned sequences. Two clusters of sequences are aligned by a simple extension of the pairwise alignment of two individual sequences. The final alignment is achieved by a series of progressive, pairwise alignments. The program is run by designating specific sequences and their amino acid or nucleotide coordinates for regions of sequence comparison and by designating the program parameters. For example, a reference sequence can be compared to other test sequences to determine the percent sequence identity relationship using the following parameters: default gap weight (3.00), default gap length weight (0.10), and weighted end gaps.
Another example of algorithm that is suitable for determining percent sequence identity and sequence similarity is the BLAST algorithm, which is described in Altschul et al., J. Mol. Biol. 215:403-410 (1990). Software for performing BLAST analyses is publicly available through the National Center for Biotechnology Information (http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/). This algorithm involves first identifying high scoring sequence pairs (HSPs) by identifying short words of length W in the query sequence, which either match or satisfy some positive-valued threshold score T when aligned with a word of the same length in a database sequence. T is referred to as the neighborhood word score threshold (Altschul et al, supra). These initial neighborhood word hits act as seeds for initiating searches to find longer HSPs containing them. The word hits are extended in both directions along each sequence for as far as the cumulative alignment score can be increased. Extension of the word hits in each direction are halted when: the cumulative alignment score falls off by the quantity X from its maximum achieved value; the cumulative score goes to zero or below, due to the accumulation of one or more negative-scoring residue alignments; or the end of either sequence is reached. The BLAST algorithm parameters W, T, and X determine the sensitivity and speed of the alignment. The BLAST program uses as defaults a wordlength (W) of 11, the BLOSUM62 scoring matrix (see Henikoff and Henikoff, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89:10915 (1989)) alignments (B) of 50, expectation (E) of 10, M=5, N=xe2x88x924, and a comparison of both strands.
The BLAST algorithm also performs a statistical analysis of the similarity between two sequences (see, e.g., Karlin and Altschul, Proc. Nat""l. Acad. Sci. USA 90:5873-5787 (1993)). One measure of similarity provided by the BLAST algorithm is the smallest sum probability (P(N)), which provides an indication of the probability by which a match between two nucleotide or amino acid sequences would occur by chance. For example, a nucleic acid is considered similar to a reference sequence if the smallest sum probability in a comparison of the test nucleic acid to the reference nucleic acid is less than about 0.2, more preferably less than about 0.01, and most preferably less than about 0.001.
xe2x80x9cConservatively modified variantsxe2x80x9d applies to both amino acid and nucleic acid sequences. With respect to particular nucleic acid sequences, conservatively modified variants refers to those nucleic acids which encode identical or essentially identical amino acid sequences, or where the nucleic acid does not encode an amino acid sequence, to essentially identical sequences. Because of the degeneracy of the genetic code, a large number of functionally identical nucleic acids encode any given protein. For instance, the codons GCA, GCC, GCG and GCU all encode the amino acid alanine. Thus, at every position where an alanine is specified by a codon, the codon can be altered to any of the corresponding codons described without altering the encoded polypeptide. Such nucleic acid variations are xe2x80x9csilent variations,xe2x80x9d which are one species of conservatively modified variations. Every nucleic acid sequence herein which encodes a polypeptide also describes every possible silent variation of the nucleic acid. One of skill will recognize that each codon in a nucleic acid (except AUG, which is ordinarily the only codon for methionine) can be modified to yield a functionally identical molecule. Accordingly, each silent variation of a nucleic acid which encodes a polypeptide is implicit in each described sequence.
As to amino acid sequences, one of skill will recognize that individual substitutions, in a nucleic acid, peptide, polypeptide, or protein sequence which alters a single amino acid or a small percentage of amino acids in the encoded sequence is a xe2x80x9cconservatively modified variantxe2x80x9d where the alteration results in the substitution of an amino acid with a chemically similar amino acid. Conservative substitution tables providing functionally similar amino acids are well known in the art.
The following six groups each contain amino acids that are conservative substitutions for one another:
1) Alanine (A), Serine (S), Threonine (T);
2) Aspartic acid (D), Glutamic acid (E);
3) Asparagine (N), Glutamine (Q);
4) Arginine (R), Lysine (K);
5) Isoleucine (I), Leucine (L), Methionine (M), Valine (V); and
6) Phenylalanine (F), Tyrosine (Y), Tryptophan (W).
(see, e.g., Creighton, Proteins (1984)).
An indication that two nucleic acid sequences or polypeptides are substantially identical is that the polypeptide encoded by the first nucleic acid is immunologically cross reactive with the antibodies raised against the polypeptide encoded by the second nucleic acid. Thus, a polypeptide is typically substantially identical to a second polypeptide, for example, where the two peptides differ only by conservative substitutions. Another indication that two nucleic acid sequences are substantially identical is that the two molecules or their complements hybridize to each other under stringent conditions, as described below.
The phrase xe2x80x9cselectively (or specifically) hybridizes toxe2x80x9d refers to the binding, duplexing, or hybridizing of a molecule only to a particular nucleotide sequence under stringent hybridization conditions when that sequence is present in a complex mixture (e.g., total cellular or library DNA or RNA).
The phrase xe2x80x9cstringent hybridization conditionsxe2x80x9d refers to conditions under which a probe will hybridize to its target subsequence, typically in a complex mixture of nucleic acid, but to no other sequences. Stringent conditions are sequence-dependent and will be different in different circumstances. Longer sequences hybridize specifically at higher temperatures. An extensive guide to the hybridization of nucleic acids is found in Tijssen, Techniques in Biochemistry and Molecular Biologyxe2x80x94Hybridization with Nucleic Probes, xe2x80x9cOverview of principles of hybridization and the strategy of nucleic acid assaysxe2x80x9d (1993). Generally, highly stringent conditions are selected to be about 5-10xc2x0 C. lower than the thermal melting point (Tm) for the specific sequence at a defined ionic strength pH. Low stringency conditions are generally selected to be about 15-30xc2x0 C. below the Tm. The Tm is the temperature (under defined ionic strength, pH, and nucleic concentration) at which 50% of the probes complementary to the target hybridize to the target sequence at equilibrium (as the target sequences are present in excess, at Tm, 50% of the probes are occupied at equilibrium). Stringent conditions will be those in which the salt concentration is less than about 1.0 M sodium ion, typically about 0.01 to 1.0 M sodium ion concentration (or other salts) at pH 7.0 to 8.3 and the temperature is at least about 30xc2x0 C. for short probes (e.g., 10 to 50 nucleotides) and at least about 60xc2x0 C. for long probes (e.g., greater than 50 nucleotides). Stringent conditions may also be achieved with the addition of destabilizing agents such as formamide. For selective or specific hybridization, a positive signal is at least two times background, preferably 10 time background hybridization.
Nucleic acids that do not hybridize to each other under stringent conditions are still substantially identical if the polypeptides which they encode are substantially identical. This occurs, for example, when a copy of a nucleic acid is created using the maximum codon degeneracy permitted by the genetic code. In such cases, the nucleic acids typically hybridize under moderately stringent hybridization conditions.
In the present invention, genomic DNA or cDNA comprising ANT nucleic acids of the invention can be identified in standard Southern blots under stringent conditions using the nucleic acid sequences disclosed here. For the purposes of this disclosure, suitable stringent conditions for such hybridizations are those which include a hybridization in a buffer of 40% formamide, 1 M NaCl, 1% SDS at 37xc2x0 C., and at least one wash in 0.2xc3x97SSC at a temperature of at least about 50xc2x0 C., usually about 55xc2x0 C. to about 60xc2x0 C., for 20 minutes, or equivalent conditions. A positive hybridization is at least twice background. Those of ordinary skill will readily recognize that alternative hybridization and wash conditions can be utilized to provide conditions of similar stringency.
A further indication that two polynucleotides are substantially identical is if the reference sequence, amplified by a pair of oligonucleotide primers, can then be used as a probe under stringent hybridization conditions to isolate the test sequence from a cDNA or genomic library, or to identify the test sequence in, e.g., an RNA gel or DNA gel blot hybridization analysis.
This invention relates to control of cell proliferation and thus cell number in plants by modulating ANT activity in plants. For example, the invention provides molecular strategies for manipulating plant biomass through controlling the number of cells and size/mass of plant shoot vegetative organs/structures (e.g. leaves, stems and tubers), roots, flowers and floral organs/structures (e.g. bracts, sepals, petals, stamens, carpels, anthers and ovules), seed (including embryo, endospermn, and seed coat) and fruit (the mature ovary) using ANT gene constructs. Thus, by regulating ANT expression transgenic plants with increased or decreased biomass can be produced. In addition, modulating expression of the gene in male or female reproductive organs can lead to sterility through alteration in the pattern of cell proliferation. Thus, male or female sterile transgenic plants can be produced by enhancing or inhibiting ANT gene expression in the appropriate tissues.
Because the ANT gene product most likely functions as a transcription factor (Vergani et al., FEBS Letters. 400:243-246 (1997)), one of skill will recognize that desired phenotypes associated with altered ANT activity can be obtained by mnodulating the expression or activity of ANT-regulated genes. Any of the methods described for increasing or decreasing ANT expression or activity can be used for this purpose.
Increasing ANT Activity or ANT Gene Expression
Any of a number of means well known in the art can be used to increase ANT activity in plants. Enhanced expression is useful, for example, to increase organ size/mass in desired plant organs. Any organ can be targeted, such as shoot vegetative organs/structures (e.g. leaves, stems and tubers), roots, flowers and floral organs/structures (e.g. bracts, sepals, petals, starnens, carpels, anthers and ovules), seed (including embryo, endosperm, and seed coat) and fruit. The beneficial effects of altering ANT activity need not be the direct result of increased cell proliferation. For instance, increased leaf size/mass will lead to an increase in photosynthesis, which will in turn lead to increased yield. Similarly increased mass/size of roots will lead to increased nutrient uptake and increased yield. Increased stem or pedicel thickness can be used to decreases losses due to breakage, e.g. in cereal crops and fruits.
Increased ANT activity or ANT expression can also be used to produce male or female sterile plants. Male or female sterility is important for agriculture and horticulture, particularly in the production of hybrid varieties that have commercially advantageous superior traits. Male or female sterility allows breeders to make hybrid varieties easily by preventing self-pollen contamination in parental plants. Thus, for instance targeting ANT expression in developing anthers will cause male sterility, but not disrupt female organs thus rendering plants female fertile. Prevention of dehiscence is also desirable for commercial cut flowers. For instance, pollination leads to floral senescence, also pollen grains can be allergenic and in some plants (e.g., lilies) can cause stains.
Expression of the ANT gene in transgenic plants can also cause female sterility. Plants constitutively expressing the ANT gene in ovules produce large mature ovules that are sterile, Therefore, introducing female sterility via controlling ANT function can delay senescence of plants and improve vegetative yield and quality of crop and horticulturally important plants. Alternatively, female sterility can result from decreased ANT expression using methods described below for methods of inhibiting ANT activity or gene expression.
Increasing ANT Gene Expression
Isolated sequences prepared as described herein can be used to introduce expression of a particular ANT nucleic acid to increase endogenous gene expression using methods well known to those of skill in the art. Preparation of suitable constructs and means for introducing them into plants are described below.
One of skill will recognize that the polypeptides encoded by the genes of the invention, like other proteins, have different domains that perform different functions. Thus, the gene sequences need not be full length, so long as the desired functional domain of the protein is expressed. The distinguishing features of ANT polypeptides, including the AP2 domain, nuclear localization signal, and transcription activation domains, are discussed in Elliot et al. or Klucher et al. above.
Modified protein chains can also be readily designed utilizing various recombinant DNA techniques well known to those skilled in the art and described in detail, below. For example, the chains can vary from the naturally occurring sequence at the primary structure level by amino acid substitutions, additions, deletions, and the like. These modifications can be used in a number of combinations to produce the final modified protein chain.
Modification of Endogenous ANT Genes
Methods for introducing genetic mutations into plant genes and selecting plants with desired traits are well known. For instance, seeds or other plant material can be treated with a mutagenic chemical substance, according to standard techniques. Such chemical substances include, but are not limited to, the following: diethyl sulfate, ethylene imine, ethyl methanesulfonate and N-nitroso-N-ethylurea. Alternatively, ionizing radiation from sources such as, X-rays or gamma rays can be used.
Alternatively, homologous recombination can be used to induce targeted gene modifications by specifically targeting the ANT gene in vivo (see, generally, Grewal and Klar, Genetics 146: 1221-1238 (1997) and Xu et al., Genes Dev. 10: 2411-2422 (1996)). Homologous recombination has been demonstrated in plants (Puchta et al., Experientia 50: 277-284 (1994), Swoboda et al., EMBO J. 13: 484-489 (1994); Offringa et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90: 7346-7350 (1993); and Kempin et al. Nature 389:802-803 (1997)).
In applying homologous recombination technology to the genes of the invention, mutations in selected portions of an ANT gene sequences (including 5xe2x80x2 upstream, 3xe2x80x2 downstream, and intragenic regions) such as those disclosed here are made in vitro and then introduced into the desired plant using standard techniques. Since the efficiency of homologous recombination is known to be dependent on the vectors used, use of dicistronic gene targeting vectors as described by Mountford et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 91: 4303-4307 (1994); and Vaulont et al., Transgenic Res. 4: 247-255 (1995) are conveniently used to increase the efficiency of selecting for altered ANT gene expression in transgenic plants. The mutated gene will interact with the target wild-type gene in such a way that homologous recombination and targeted replacement of the wild-type gene will occur in transgenic plant cells, resulting in suppression of ANT activity.
Alternatively, oligonucleotides composed of a contiguous stretch of RNA and DNA residues in a duplex conformation with double hairpin caps on the ends can be used. The RNA/DNA sequence is designed to align with the sequence of the target ANT gene and to contain the desired nucleotide change. Introduction of the chimeric oligonucleotide on an extrachromosomal T-DNA plasmid results in efficient and specific ANT gene conversion directed by chimeric molecules in a small number of transformed plant cells. This method is described in Cole-Strauss et al. Science 273:1386-1389 (1996) and Yoon et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 93: 2071-2076 (1996).
Other Means for Increasing ANT Activity
One method to increase ANT expression is to use xe2x80x9cactivation mutagenesisxe2x80x9d (see, e.g. Hiyashi et al. Science 258:1350-1353 (1992)). In this method an endogenous ANT gene can be modified to be expressed constitutively, ectopically, or excessively by insertion of T-DNA sequences that contain strong/constitutive promoters upstream of the endogenous ANT gene. As explained below, preparation of transgenic plants overexpressing ANT can also be used to increase ANT expression. Activation mutagenesis of the endogenous ANT gene will give the same effect as overexpression of the transgenic ANT nucleic acid in transgenic plants. Alternatively, an endogenous gene encoding an enhancer of ANT activity or expression of the endogenous ANT gene can be modified to be expressed by insertion of T-DNA sequences in a similar manner and ANT activity can be increased.
Another strategy to increase ANT expression can be the use of dominant hyperactive mutants of ANT by expressing modified ANT transgenes. For example expression of modified ANT with a defective domain that is important for interaction with a negative regulator of ANT activity can be used to generate dominant hyperactive ANT proteins. Alternatively, expression of truncated ANT proteins which have only a domain that interacts with a negative regulator can titrate the negative regulator and thereby increase endogenous ANT activity. Use of dominant mutants to hyperactivate target genes is described in Mizukami et al. Plant Cell 8:831-845 (1996).
Inhibition of ANT Activity or Gene Expression
As explained above, ANT activity is important in controlling a number of plant processes through the regulation of cell proliferation. Inhibition of ANT gene expression activity can be used, for instance, to decrease plant organ size/mass or to induce female sterility in plants. In particular, targeted expression of ANT nucleic acids that inhibit endogenous gene expression (e.g., antisense or co-suppression) can be used to inhibit ovule development at early stages and thus induce female sterility. The life span of the transgenic plants can therefore be extended because fertilization (seed formation) can activate and accelerate senescence processes of plants or organs.
Inhibition of ANT gene function can also be used to truncate vegetative growth, resulting in early flowering. Methods that control flowering time are extremely valuable in agriculture to optimize harvesting time as desired. Therefore, by regulating the function of the ANT genes in plants, it is possible to control time of flowering. For instance, acceleration of fertile plant growth can be obtained by expressing ANT antisense RNA during vegetative development to achieve early flowering. Expression of the ANT transgene can then be shut off during reproductive development to get fertile plants.
Inhibition of ANT Gene Expression
The nucleic acid sequences disclosed here can be used to design nucleic acids useful in a number of methods to inhibit ANT or related gene expression in plants. For instance, antisense technology can be conveniently used. To accomplish this, a nucleic acid segment from the desired gene is cloned and operably linked to a promoter such that the antisense strand of RNA will be transcribed. The construct is then transformed into plants and the antisense strand of RNA is produced. In plant cells, it has been suggested that antisense suppression can act at all levels of gene regulation including suppression of RNA translation (see, Bourque Plant Sci. (Limerick) 105: 125-149 (1995); Pantopoulos In Progress in Nucleic Acid Research and Molecular Biology, Vol. 48. Cohn, W. E. and K. Moldave (Ed.). Academic Press, Inc.: San Diego, Calif., USA; London, England, UK. p. 181-238; Heiser et al. Plant Sci. (Shannon) 127: 61-69 (1997)) and by preventing the accumulation of mRNA which encodes the protein of interest, (see, Baulcombe Plant Mol. Bio. 32:79-88 (1996); Prins and Goldbach Arch. Virol. 141: 2259-2276 (1996); Metzlaff et al. Cell 88: 845-854 (1997), Sheehy et al., Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. USA, 85:8805-8809 (1988), and Hiatt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,340).
The nucleic acid segment to be introduced generally will be substantially identical to at least a portion of the endogenous ANT gene or genes to be repressed. The sequence, however, need not be perfectly identical to inhibit expression. The vectors of the present invention can be designed such that the inhibitory effect applies to other genes within a family of genes exhibiting identity or substantial identity to the target gene.
For antisense suppression, the introduced sequence also need not be full length relative to either the primary transcription product or fully processed mRNA. Generally, higher identity can be used to compensate for the use of a shorter sequence. Furthermore, the introduced sequence need not have the same intron or exon pattern, and identity of non-coding segments may be equally effective. Normally, a sequence of between about 30 or 40 nucleotides and about full length nucleotides should be used, though a sequence of at least about 100 nucleotides is preferred, a sequence of at least about 200 nucleotides is more preferred, and a sequence of about 500 to about 3500 nucleotides is especially preferred.
A number of gene regions can be targeted to suppress ANT gene expression. The targets can include, for instance, the coding regions, introns, sequences from exon/intron junctions, 5xe2x80x2 or 3xe2x80x2 untranslated regions, and the like.
Another well known method of suppression is sense co-suppression. Introduction of nucleic acid configured in the sense orientation has been recently shown to be an effective means by which to block the transcription of target genes. For an example of the use of this method to modulate expression of endogenous genes (see, Assaad et al. Plant Mol. Bio. 22: 1067-1085 (1993); Flavell Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 91: 3490-3496 (1994); Stam et al. Annals Bot. 79: 3-12 (1997); Napoli et al., The Plant Cell 2:279-289 (1990); and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,034,323, 5,231,020, and 5,283,184).
The suppressive effect may occur where the introduced sequence contains no coding sequence per se, but only intron or untranslated sequences homologous to sequences present in the primary transcript of the endogenous sequence. The introduced sequence generally will be substantially identical to the endogenous sequence intended to be repressed. This minimal identity will typically be greater than about 65%, but a higher identity might exert a more effective repression of expression of the endogenous sequences. Substantially greater identity of more than about 80% is preferred, though about 95% to absolute identity would be most preferred. As with antisense regulation, the effect should apply to any other proteins within a similar family of genes exhibiting identity or substantial identity.
For co-suppression, the introduced sequence, needing less than absolute identity, also need not be full length, relative to either the primary transcription product or fully processed mRNA. This may be preferred to avoid concurrent production of some plants which are overexpressers. A higher identity in a shorter than full length sequence compensates for a longer, less identical sequence. Furthermore, the introduced sequence need not have the same intron or exon pattern, and identity of non-coding segments will be equally effective. Normally, a sequence of the size ranges noted above for antisense regulation is used. In addition, the same gene regions noted for antisense regulation can be targeted using co-suppression technologies.
Oligonucleotide-based triple-helix formation can also be used to disrupt ANT gene expression. Triplex DNA can inhibit DNA transcription and replication, generate site-specific mutations, cleave DNA, and induce homologous recombination (see, e.g., Havre and Glazer J. Virology 67:7324-7331 (1993); Scanlon et al. FASEB J. 9:1288-1296 (1995); Giovannangeli et al. Biochemistry 35:10539-10548 (1996); Chan and Glazer J. Mol. Medicine (Berlin) 75: 267-282 (1997)). Triple helix DNAs can be used to target the same sequences identified for antisense regulation.
Catalytic RNA molecules or ribozymes can also be used to inhibit expression of ANT genes. It is possible to design ribozymes that specifically pair with virtually any target RNA and cleave the phosphodiester backbone at a specific location, thereby functionally inactivating the target RNA. In carrying out this cleavage, the ribozyme is not itself altered, and is thus capable of recycling and cleaving other molecules, making it a true enzyme. The inclusion of ribozyme sequences within antisense RNAs confers RNA-cleaving activity upon them, thereby increasing the activity of the constructs. Thus, ribozymes can be used to target the same sequences identified for antisense regulation.
A number of classes of ribozymes have been identified. One class of ribozymes is derived from a number of small circular RNAs which are capable of self-cleavage and replication in plants. The RNAs replicate either alone (viroid RNAs) or with a helper virus (satellite RNAs). Examples include RNAs from avocado sunblotch viroid and the satellite RNAs from tobacco ringspot virus, lucerne transient streak virus, velvet tobacco mottle virus, solanum nodiflorum mottle virus and subterranean clover mottle virus. The design and use of target RNA-specific ribozymes is described in Zhao and Pick, Nature 365:448-451 (1993); Eastham and Ahlering, J. Urology 156:1186-1188 (1996); Sokol and Murray, Transgenic Res. 5:363-371 (1996); Sun et al., Mol. Biotechnology 7:241-251 (1997); and Haseloff et al., Nature, 334:585-591 (1988).
Modification of Endogenous ANT Genes
Methods for introducing genetic mutations described above can also be used to select for plants with decreased ANT expression.
Other Means for Inhibiting ANT Activity
ANT activity may be modulated by eliminating the proteins that are required for ANT cell-specific gene expression. Thus, expression of regulatory proteins and/or the sequences that control ANT gene expression can be modulated using the methods described here.
Another strategy is to inhibit the ability of an ANT protein to interact with itself or with other proteins. This can be achieved, for instance, using antibodies specific to ANT. In this method cell-specific expression of ANT-specific antibodies is used to inactivate functional domains through antibody:antigen recognition (see, Hupp et al. Cell 83:237-245 (1995)). Interference of activity of an ANT interacting protein(s) can be applied in a similar fashion. Alternatively, dominant negative mutants of ANT can be prepared by expressing a transgene that encodes a truncated ANT protein. Use of dominant negative mutants to inactivate target genes in transgenic plants is described in Mizukami et al. Plant Cell 8:831-845 (1996).
Isolation of ANT Nucleic Acids
Generally, the nomenclature and the laboratory procedures in recombinant DNA technology described below are those well known and commonly employed in the art. Standard techniques are used for cloning, DNA and RNA isolation, amplification and purification. Generally enzymatic reactions involving DNA ligase, DNA polymerase, restriction endonucleases and the like are performed according to the manufacturer""s specifications. These techniques and various other techniques are generally performed according to Sambrook et al., Molecular Cloningxe2x80x94A Laboratory Manual, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y., (1989) or Current Protocols in Molecular Biology Volumes 1-3, John Wiley and Sons, Inc. (1994-1998).
The isolation of ANT nucleic acids may be accomplished by a number of techniques. For instance, oligonucleotide probes based on the sequences disclosed here can be used to identify the desired gene in a cDNA or genomic DNA library. To construct genomic libraries, large segments of genomic DNA are generated by random fragmentation, e.g. using restriction endonucleases, and are ligated with vector DNA to form concatemers that can be packaged into the appropriate vector. To prepare a cDNA library, mRNA is isolated from the desired organ, such as flowers, and a cDNA library which contains the ANT gene transcript is prepared from the mRNA. Alternatively, cDNA may be prepared from mRNA extracted from other tissues in which ANT genes or homologs are expressed.
The cDNA or genomic library can then be screened using a probe based upon the sequence of a cloned ANT gene disclosed here. Probes may be used to hybridize with genomic DNA or cDNA sequences to isolate homologous genes in the same or different plant species. Alternatively, antibodies raised against an ANT polypeptide can be used to screen an mRNA expression library.
Alternatively, the nucleic acids of interest can be amplified from nucleic acid samples using amplification techniques. For instance, polymerase chain reaction (PCR) technology can be used to amplify the sequences of the ANT genes directly from genomic DNA, from cDNA, from genomic libraries or cDNA libraries. PCR and other in vitro amplification methods may also be useful, for example, to clone nucleic acid sequences that code for proteins to be expressed, to make nucleic acids to use as probes for detecting the presence of the desired mRNA in samples, for nucleic acid sequencing, or for other purposes. For a general overview of PCR see PCR Protocols: A Guide to Methods and Applications. (Innis, M, Gelfand, D., Sninsky, J. and White, T., eds.), Academic Press, San Diego (1990). Appropriate primers and probes for identifying ANT sequences from plant tissues are generated from comparisons of the sequences provided here (e.g. SEQ ID NO: 4) and those provided in Klucher et al. and Elliot et al., supra.
Polynucleotides may also be synthesized by well-known techniques as described in the technical literature. See, e.g., Carruthers et al., Cold Spring Harbor Symp. Quant. Biol. 47:411-418 (1982), and Adams et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 105:661 (1983). Double stranded DNA fragments may then be obtained either by synthesizing the complementary strand and annealing the strands together under appropriate conditions, or by adding the complementary strand using DNA polymerase with an appropriate primer sequence. Because at the very 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 ends the Arabidopsis ANT nucleotide sequence is very similar to the Brassica ANT nucleotide sequence but not to other Arabidopsis AP2-domain containing genes, the primers with nucleotide sequences shown in SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:7, or SEQ ID NO:8 can be used to screen/isolate ANT orthologs in different species by RT-PCR.
Preparation of Recombinant Vectors
To use isolated sequences in the above techniques, recombinant DNA vectors suitable for transformation of plant cells are prepared. Techniques for transforming a wide variety of higher plant species are well known and described in the technical and scientific literature. See, for example, Weising et al. Ann. Rev. Genet. 22:421-477 (1988). A DNA sequence coding for the desired polypeptide, for example a cDNA sequence encoding a full length protein, will preferably be combined with transcriptional and translational initiation regulatory sequences which will direct the transcription of the sequence from the gene in the intended tissues of the transformed plant.
For example, for overexpression, a plant promoter fragment may be employed which will direct expression of the gene in all tissues of a regenerated plant. Such promoters are referred to herein as xe2x80x9cconstitutivexe2x80x9d promoters and are active under most environmental conditions and states of development or cell differentiation. Examples of constitutive promoters include the cauliflower mosaic virus (CaMV) 35S transcription initiation region, the 1xe2x80x2- or 2xe2x80x2-promoter derived from T-DNA of Agrobacterium tumafaciens, and other transcription initiation regions from various plant genes known to those of skill. Such genes include for example, ACT11 from Arabidopsis (Huang et al. Plant Mol. Biol. 33:125-139 (1996)), Cat3 from Arabidopsis (GenBank No. U43147, Zhong et al., Mol. Gen. Genet. 251:196-203 (1996)), the gene encoding stearoyl-acyl carrier protein desaturase from Brassica napus (Genbank No. X74782, Solocombe et al. Plant Physiol. 104:1167-1176 (1994)), GPc1 from maize (GenBank No. X15596, Martinez et al. J. Mol. Biol 208:551-565 (1989)), and Gpc2 from maize (GenBank No. U45855, Manjunath et al., Plant Mol. Biol. 33:97-112 (1997)).
Alternatively, the plant promoter may direct expression of the ANT nucleic acid in a specific tissue, organ or cell type (i.e. tissue-specific promoters) or may be otherwise under more precise environmental or developmental control (i.e. inducible promoters). Examples of environmental conditions that may effect transcription by inducible promoters include anaerobic conditions, elevated temperature, the presence of light, or sprayed with chemicals/hormones. One of skill will recognize that a tissue-specific promoter may drive expression of operably linked sequences in tissues other than the target tissue. Thus, as used herein a tissue-specific promoter is one that drives expression preferentially in the target tissue or cell type, but may also lead to some expression in other tissues as well.
A number of tissue-specific promoters can also be used in the invention. For instance, promoters that direct expression of nucleic acids in flowers, ovules, or anthers (particularly the tapetum) are useful in methods in which sterility is desired. An example of a promoter that directs expression in the ovule is the promoter from the BEL1 gene described in Reiser et al. Cell 83:735-742 (1995) (GenBank No. U39944). Examples of tapetal-specific promoters include TA29 from tobacco (Mariani et al., Nature, 347:737-41, (1990)), and A6 and A9 from Brassica (Paul et al., Plant Mol. Biol., 19:611-22, (1992), Hird et al. Plant Journal 4:1023-1033 (1993)). Anther-specific promoters could also be used such as ones isolated by Twell et al. (Mol. Gen. Genet., 217:240-45, (1991)).
To introduce male sterility, the 2nd and 3rd floral organ (petal and stamens)-specific AP3 promoter (Day, et al., Development 121:2887, 1995), for example, can be used. The carpel specific AGL1 (Flanagan and Ma, Plant J. 10:343, 1993) or AGL5 (Savidge, et al., Plant Cell 7:721, 1995) promoter can be applied for inducing female sterility only. Sterile plants, yet with increased perianth organs, can be obtained by constitutively expressing the ANT gene through AG promoter (Sieburth and Meyerowitz, Plant Cell 9:355, 1997) that is active only in reproductive organ primordia and developing male and female organs.
Using the AP1 promoter (Gustafson-Brown, et al., Cell 76:131, 1994) that is expressed in floral primordia at early stages of flower development and in developing perianth organs, fertile flowers with enlarged perianth organs can be produced. For the increase of aerial vegetative organ biomass, photosynthetic organ-specific promoters, such as the RBCS promoter (Khoudi, et al., Gene 197:343, 1997), can be used. Root biomass can be increased by the constitutive ANT expression under the control of the root-specific ANR1 promoter (Zhang and Forde, Science, 279:407, 1998). To increase seed size/mass (an agronomically import trait), seed-specific promoters, such as the LEC promoter (Lotan, et al., Cell 93:1195 (1998)), the late-embroygenesis-abundant promoter (West et al. Plant Cell 6:173 (1994)), beta-conglycininin alpha-subunit promoter (West et al.), the lectin promoter (Goldberg et al. Science 266:605 (1994)), or the Kunitz trypsin inhibitor 3 promoter (Goldberg et al.) can be used. Any strong, constitutive promoters, such as the CaMV 35S promoter, can be used for the increase of total plant biomass.
If proper polypeptide expression is desired, a polyadenylation region at the 3xe2x80x2-end of the coding region should be included. The polyadenylation region can be derived from the natural gene, from a variety of other plant genes, or from T-DNA.
The vector comprising the sequences (e.g., promoters or coding regions) from genes of the invention will typically comprise a marker gene that confers a selectable phenotype on plant cells. For example, the marker may encode biocide resistance, particularly antibiotic resistance, such as resistance to kanamycin, G418, bleomycin, hygromycin, or herbicide resistance, such as resistance to chlorosulfuron or Basta.
The present invention also provides promoter sequences from the ANT gene (SEQ ID NO:3), which can be used to direct expression of the ANT coding sequence or heterologous sequences in desired tissues. ANT is expressed in meristematic cells throughout the plant. ANT promoter sequences of the invention are therefore useful in targeting expression to meristematic cells in lateral roots, leaf primordia, developing leaves, floral primordia, floral organ primordia, developing floral organs, ovule primordia, developing ovules, developing embryos, and vascular systems. Genes whose expression can be targeted to these cells in immature organs include disease resistance genes, such as the Arabidopsis NPR1 gene (Cao, et al., Cell 88:57, 1997) and the nematode resistance locus Gro1 and the Phytophthora infestans resistance locus R7 of potato (Leister, et al., Nature Genetics 14:421, 1996), for increasing resistance to pathogens and insects in young, sensitive organs.
Because the ANT promoter is expressed in developing embryos at late stages, some genes encoding regulators or key enzymes for biosynthesis of storage oils, proteins, or starches, such as BiP (Hatano, et al., Plant and Cell Physiology 38:344, 1997), can be expressed by the control of the ANT promoter.
Production of Transgenic Plants
DNA constructs of the invention may be introduced into the genome of the desired plant host by a variety of conventional techniques. For example, the DNA construct may be introduced directly into the genomic DNA of the plant cell using techniques such as electroporation and microinjection of plant cell protoplasts, or the DNA constructs can be introduced directly to plant tissue using ballistic methods, such as DNA particle bombardment.
Microinjection techniques are known in the art and well described in the scientific and patent literature. The introduction of DNA constructs using polyethylene glycol precipitation is described in Paszkowski et al. Embo J. 3:2717-2722 (1984). Electroporation techniques are described in Fromm et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 82:5824 (1985). Ballistic transformation techniques are described in Klein et al. Nature 327:70-73 (1987).
Alternatively, the DNA constructs may be combined with suitable T-DNA flanking regions and introduced into a conventional Agrobacterium tumefaciens host vector. The virulence functions of the Agrobacterium tumefaciens host will direct the insertion of the construct and adjacent marker into the plant cell DNA when the cell is infected by the bacteria. Agrobacterium tumefaciens-mediated transformation techniques, including disarming and use of binary vectors, are well described in the scientific literature. See, for example Horsch et al. Science 233:496-498 (1984), and Fraley et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 80:4803 (1983) and Gene Transfer to Plants, Potrykus, ed. (Springer-Verlag, Berlin 1995).
Transformed plant cells which are derived by any of the above transformation techniques can be cultured to regenerate a whole plant which possesses the transformed genotype and thus the desired phenotype such as increased seed mass. Such regeneration techniques rely on manipulation of certain phytohormones in a tissue culture growth medium, typically relying on a biocide and/or herbicide marker that has been introduced together with the desired nucleotide sequences. Plant regeneration from cultured protoplasts is described in Evans et al., Protoplasts Isolation and Culture, Handbook of Plant Cell Culture, pp. 124-176, MacMillilan Publishing Company, New York, 1983; and Binding, Regeneration of Plants, Plant Protoplasts, pp. 21-73, CRC Press, Boca Raton, 1985. Regeneration can also be obtained from plant callus, explants, organs, or parts thereof. Such regeneration techniques are described generally in Klee et al. Ann. Rev. of Plant Phys. 38:467-486 (1987).
The nucleic acids of the invention can be used to confer desired traits on essentially any plant. Thus, the invention has use over a broad range of plants, including species from the genera Anacardium, Arachis, Asparagus, Atropa, Avena, Brassica, Chlamydomonas, Chlorella, Citrus, Citrullus, Capsicum, Carthamus, Cocos, Coffea, Cucumis, Cucurbita, Cyrtomium, Daucus, Elaeis, Fragaria, Glycine, Gossypium, Helianthus, Heterocallis, Hordeum, Hyoscyamus, Lactuca, Laminaria, Linum, Lolium, Lupinus, Lycopersicon, Macrocystis, Malus, Manihot, Majorana, Medicago, Nereocystis, Nicotiana, Olea, Oryza, Osmunda, Panieum, Pannesetum, Persea, Phaseolus, Pistachia, Pisum, Pyrus, Polypodium, Prunus, Pteridium, Raphanus, Ricinus, Secale, Senecio, Sinapis, Solanum, Sorghum, Theobromus, Trigonella, Triticum, Vicia, Vitis, Vigna, and Zea.
One of skill will recognize that after the expression cassette is stably incorporated in transgenic plants and confirmed to be operable, it can be introduced into other plants by sexual crossing. Any of a number of standard breeding techniques can be used, depending upon the species to be crossed.
Using known procedures one of skill can screen for plants of the invention by detecting the increase or decrease of ANT mRNA or protein in transgenic plants. Means for detecting and quantitating mRNAs or proteins are well known in the art. The plants of the invention can also be identified by detecting the desired phenotype. For instance, increased biomass of organs or plants can be detected according to well-known techniques. Male or female sterility can be identified by testing for viable pollen and/or the ability to set seed.